


Affirmation

by lockit (orphan_account)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Fae/Faerie Folklore, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Oneshot, Other, Please feel free to alter pronouns as you read, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lockit
Summary: The most commonly known fact about the Fae, in our world, and the next, is that they cannot lie. They can be deceptive, and many are. But every word that slips past their lips must be what they wholly deem the truth - and nothing but.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliasity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliasity/gifts).



> Hello!  
> What you're about to read is a gift for a good friend of mine who has Malleus brainrot, however, given the nature of the story facts about the character have been made ambiguous so you can project your personal Yuu as you see fit. Please bear in mind that this is my first time writing Malleus, so it might be a little out of character. There are also parts that just my interpretation of him. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it, it was a lot of fun writing this but it's currently 5am and I need to sleep Sfghji.

Waking up in a room shrouded in darkness would typically spark fear in a person. But between finding themself in a world they did not yet understand and having to come to terms with magic, a lightless morning was the least surprising aspect of Yuu’s sudden arrival.

Though to be fair, they’d been here for a few months by now, and they’d managed to settle in as well as one would expect a human with no prior exposure to magic. And truth be told the bed they were currently in was a lot more comfortable than that mess of a mattress back at Ramshackle. The sheets were soft and dark green - so dark it looked black. The pillows propping their head up were plush and fresh. The bedding wasn’t the extent of the luxury; they’d discovered, the entire suite was decked out to fit a king. No, ten kings even. 

Of course, they couldn’t see much; the lack of sunlight made it hard to make out every little detail. But they had seen enough to know that they were likely a bit undeserving of sleeping in such a bed.

Yuu sat up. The scent of lightning, fur trees after the rain, and burning wood hitting their nose all at once. Strong and sturdy, a smell they had come to recognize. It lingered on the sheets and in the air, practically giving away whose room Yuu had found themself in. Relief swept over them, and they, rather precociously, rolled over to bury their face back into the soft fabric of the pillows.

They lay there for a moment, silent. They were breathing and thinking, eyes adapting more and more to the dimly lit room. They almost convinced themself to go back to sleep when one by one, candles hanging from the walls began to light up. Each wick burst into a bright green flame, illuminating the room. The door swung open, the light clicks of heels against the tiled floor followed by the light humming of a familiar song they couldn’t quite pinpoint. Yuu did not disturb him, but quietly watched Malleus in the mirror, his shirt untucked and his hair visibly damp from a shower no doubt. His humming was pleasant, albeit a little strange from one as quiet as he.

He must’ve been tired, his movements languid, the way he stretched and idly combed his fingers through his hair. Subtle behaviours that he'd never display to the public eyes. He paced around the room, retrieving what he needed, his blazer slung across an armchair reminiscent of a dragon, his shoes on their rack (also dragon-themed), and the small, purple Tamagotchi Yuu had seen him mess with during the day. He didn’t seem to realize Yuu was even awake. They watched for a little longer, then sat up.

“Good morning.”

They sat up, facing him now. The prince’s body tensed, for a moment, it almost looked like he had jumped. Composure returned to his mannerisms, and soon they were face to face.

“You’re awake.”   
  


“I am.”

“I see. Did you sleep well?”

Malleus stayed planted to his spot. Almost as if he were nervous about approaching, Yuu understood, perhaps he was worried  _ \- not afraid -  _ that he may have overstepped a boundary. Which sounded silly, if they had learned one thing from their months here, it was the students tended to be a little rude, which was fine, because they had more than enough insults to fire back, if necessary.

“I’m not afraid of you.” The words came out casually enough to stun the dorm leader. He stared blankly, then blinked several times and straightened his clothes.

“I… see..?”

Silence fell, and Yuu fiddled with the sheets. The mood around the room wasn’t awkward, per se, but there were questions in the air, items they chose to neglect, they vaguely remembered what happened yesterday. Overblots, an influx of magical energy their body could not handle. The smell of burnt gold and then thick, inky blackness and unconsciousness.

“You never answered my question.” Malleus urged, his voice remaining calm. Yuu blinked.

“Ah, right. Yes, I slept fine, thank you.”

“Yes, it would seem so. You were snoring, rather loud.” He finally stepped closer, his knee making the bed dip. He reached over, brushing down some wild strands of hair. Yuu flushed but did not stop him. They watched his face; he didn’t look too different without makeup on. And up close, the bright green of his eyes was even more intense.

“Are you hurt anywhere? A normal human withstanding that much power is… unheard of.”

“I feel okay for the most part. Just a little...shaky? Like my bones are made of Jello.”

He let out a chuckle, then stood to continue getting ready. “You may rest a while longer. I’ll let Crowley know that you are here.”

“No, it’s fine, I’ve got to earn my keep while I’m here. So.”

“Is that what he said,” another chuckle, he neatly put on his tie, long fingers elegantly fastening the thin tail of fabric. “If that is the case, you are welcome to use the Diasomnia facilities this once. But it will not be a recurring thing, you hear?”

Yuu finally slid from beneath the sheets, doing their best to sort the bedding.

“No, leave it,” Malleus said, a greenish haze enveloping the bed, the sheets and pillows rearranged themselves. Smoothed over with inhuman perfection. Yuu watched in awe, sure it was a simple task, but the very ability to manipulate such things was amazing in of itself. Malleus watched their face, head tilted to the side, strands of his dark hair fell across his face and shifted around his horns. What a strange, inquisitive human.

“Does this really interest you that much, strange one?” He asked, sitting down at his vanity to put on his shoes. He had grown used to people fearing his magic, or being envious of it in Leona’s case, but it wasn’t often he met anyone like… this. It was almost flustering.

“Of course, magic doesn’t exist where I’m from. And besides, this is...so much less draining than…….everything else.”

Yuu smiled, stretching to loosen their joints. They were thankful for the rest, it felt good to sleep somewhere that wasn't falling apart.

"Plus, it seems nice to be able to do pretty much whatever you want at a moments notice."

"Is..that what you believe it's like?" Something in his voice shifted, a kind of darkness rolling off his tongue, Malleus leaned against his vanity and watched Yuu absentmindedly look for their uniform. They hadn't yet noticed the twist in atmosphere but when they did their behaviour followed suit. Their gaze not meeting his, their hands running across the nightshirt he had dressed them in.

"Well. I assumed so. I mean, it's not like I would know—" a crack in their voice showed nervousness. Malleus hummed, waving his hand dismissively.

"Yes, yes, I'm aware. You don't need to act like a scared rabbit," turning away he straightened his uniform again, tutting as he patted out a crease in his shirt. "You aren't exactly wrong. Yes, it is nice to have power, even nicer to be able to do what you please with it."

He walked over to them, leaning down to meet their height. So close their noses almost brushed.

"But it is also a curse. When you have power you have expectations, you have people who want you dead, others who want you for themselves, and even more who cannot stand to be around you."

The human's skin flushed, cheeks going rosey. A peculiar reaction from a peculiar creature. Malleus tilted their chin, holding them with a soft, pale hand. Being this close made the scent of his magic overwhelming, so strong it burnt Yuu's nose.

"Having power will not make your life perfect, it can even make your life worse. You will be deemed as a monster and those loyal to you will be treated like brainless minions. When you are young you will be treated like glass, like you are fragile. And when you grow up you will be perceived as a threat. It's an easy life on the surface."

"You are the first person to say outright that you do not fear me. Someone who has been here for less than a year, alone and defenseless against the power I wield and you say you are not scared."

Yuu blinked slowly, lips parted. Words formed at the back of their throat,

"You are strange. You are in a world you don't understand, full of people who could easily kill you if they wanted to and yet you face it all so easily. What are you?"

"What am I…? I'm not doing anything special, I don't know how much longer I will be here, but living in fear isn't going to get me home any quicker." Their honesty and the determination in their face brought an unusual heat to Malleus' face, running to his ears. Yuu didn't seem to notice and if they had they did not mention it.

They found their uniform, gathering it up into their arms. 

"Besides, I wouldn't have met you if I ended up here."

Yuu flashed one last smile his way, then they left to the bathroom, the door closing behind them with a click.

Malleus stared at nothing, battling the heat in his face. A hand rose to rest on his breast, just above his heart. The inhuman organ beating hard and fast like a drum...what was this? He furrowed his brows, there must be something thoroughly wrong with him, yes? There must've been.

  
  


~

  
  


A few days passed before they had a chance to talk again. Yuu had no true obligation to attend classes and worked mostly, helping the students like some sort of pseudo-teacher’s assistant. They’d grown used to it, fallen into routine: wake in the miserable ramshackle dorm, eat a light breakfast, exist alone, in peace for about an hour at most before they’d have to fix whatever mess the students had found themselves in this time.

Being the glorified babysitter to a bunch of magical students (read:toddlers) wasn’t exactly what they wanted to do with their life. But for now it was what they had to do.

They strolled across the campus, following the breeze as it swept leaves across the ground. In the back of their mind the memory of that morning a few days ago lingered. The warmth of Malleus’ bed, the way he looked before the morning took its toll, the tenderness of his touch.

It whirred around in their mind, drawing away their attention.

They met the ground with a thump, tripping over someone’s outstretched legs. The throaty snarl, belonging to a certain  _ Kingscholar  _ followed suit.

“Watch where you’re going, twerp.” He said, the growl in his voice deep. Skipping class again, unsurprising. Yuu wondered how he’d managed to get so smart.  _ He probably found a spell.  _ No, that was stupid.

“If you’re going to sleep at least go to your dorms,” they said, pushing themself up. The prince stretched and folded one leg, his hair spread out around him on the grass and his uniform characteristically  _ not  _ straightened. The differences between Leona and Malleus weren’t insanely staggering, but Yuu did find the way both prince’s carried themselves interesting enough. Though Malleus’ presence was so overwhelmingly different, that it likely didn’t matter.

Huffing, Yuu sat beside him. Leona rose a brow, his gaze balancing on annoyed and disinterested. Which also wasn’t a surprise, regardless of how long Yuu had been here they were still very much  _ just  _ a human. And he wasn’t exactly the inquisitive type (not unless there was something nefarious in store.)

Leona closed his eyes, crossing his arms behind his head and lying on them. “You’re distracted. That’s the only way you could’ve done something so stupid.”

He was right, of course. But it stung. Like being pricked by a thorn.

“Oi, watch it kitty,” they were met with a warning snarl, but they carried on. “You don’t believe that anyways.”

“Does that really matter? The last few days you’ve been quiet, Herbivore.”   
  
“Aaaand, you noticed that?”   
  
One green eye opened, fixed on them with a blank stare.

“Yes, I did in fact notice that the bothersome human has been inside their own head since Monday.”

Yuu flushed, they pulled their legs up and leaned their elbow on their knee. It was that obvious.

“I think I’m in love..”   
  
Silence.

Then more silence.

Then laughter. Loud, mocking laughter. Yuu’s face went red and they pressed their palms against their face. They groaned as Leona cackled beside them.

“It’s  **not** funny!” But it was no use, clearly their predicament was more than amusing to the lion.

“Oh, but it is, Herbivore. Painfully so.”

“Yeah? Why?”

Leona snuffed out his laughter, sighing pleasantly, as if their plight had cleared a bad mood.

“What does being in love in this situation get you? Hm? You, a human with no magic, in a world where strength is king. You are surrounded by people destined to outlive you, and that’s not even considering that you want to  **leave** .”

“You don’t sound particularly sympathetic about that.” They say, snidely.

“Because I’m not, and I do not pretend to be,” Leona waved his hand, dismissive, clearly unbothered by whatever remarks they could throw. “Who is it anyway? Who is the one who captured your frail human heart?”

“What would you do if it was you?” A completely serious question. Asked without warning and without hesitation.

Leona opened both eyes, blinked, then raised his brow. Staring hard and blankly at them.

“I would not believe you, because I know it’s not.”   
  
“What if it was?”   
  
“It isn’t.”   
  
“Yeah well--”

“ _ Herbivore _ .”

“.... It’s Malleus.”

“Oh wooow,” the returned boredom in his voice made Yuu feel like they’d just been thrown into a wall.

“That’s it? That’s your reaction?”   
  
“Did you want me to be jealous?”   
  
“No! But  _ something  _ would’ve been nice.”

“What do you want me to say? Really, what do you  _ want  _ me to say?”

“....”   
  
“Exactly. Ultimately this is your own problem. And I’m not cupid, and, even if I was, I don’t want anything to do with that elf.”   
  
Yuu grumbled. Giving up, they laid back against the grass. Leona snorted.

“I suppose there is an upside to this.”

They looked to him, his eyes closed again.   
  
“The Fae cannot lie.”

  
  


~

  
  


_ The most commonly known fact about the Fae, in our world, and the next, is that they cannot lie. They can be deceptive, and many are. But every word that slips past their lips must be what they wholly deem the truth - and nothing but.  _

_ Malleus had become aware of this when he was much younger, when he had ventured beyond the thorns without Lilia’s guidance and been reported missing. The kingdom was up in arms, his mother ready to declare war against the other kingdoms. She would not believe the word of messengers, words could lie. She would not believe the words of those who were not fae, they could lie. In Fae, deceptions played out differently, without using words. White lies told in actions, secrets kept through blindfolds and loopholes. In the wake of his disappearance, Malleus had not seen just how far his mother was willing to go to persecute those she deemed as liars, those she felt were not adequately concerned about her child. _

_ But when Malleus returned, the scornful eyes that made him fear consequence led him to try and deceive. Magic itself seemed to coat his tongue, not a word would come out at first, and when the syllables loosed the truth came out. To his horror. _

  
  


~

  
  


Malleus sat in the garden, bathing in the dimming light of the sun. Sunset cast a golden glow inside the greenhouse, which reflected towards every corner of the garden. He was silent, as were his surroundings, but his head was full of noise. Beyond the calm exterior he put forward was constant talking, thoughts better managed when he was alone, as to not hinder his dorm mates. Perhaps he’d be less considerate of anyone else, but no, the gears turning where his burden to bare. Power was a curse.

He breathed out through his nose, green eyes focused on his hands, they were still, yet felt like they were shaking. He conjured thorns, sharp and thick, dark green vines that curled around the garden table like a snake. He watched them, steadying his breathing.

Their face flashed in his mind, Yuu. Above all the noise. He wondered when they had become his clarity, the thing he thought of when his mind was aggro. He watched the thorns, focused on the waxy look the sun gave them, he reached out to touch it, to prick his finger and jolted as he heard footsteps.

“Oh? Tsunotarou, you’re here.” Smooth, soft vocals, the familiar nickname. Malleus did not need to turn around to see who stood close by. The thorned vine disappeared, dissipating with a twinkle. He set his hands in his lap and took a deep breath. Calm, he was calm. His head quieted.

“Yes, did you need something?”

“No, not particularly.”

They occupied the seat beside him, he spared a glance, the setting sun kissed their skin and set their hair a glow like a halo. Their eyes sparkled. His gaze naturally drifted from feature to feature of their face before settling on their lips. He wondered if they were soft, like their hair had been as he raked his slender fingers through it, or their skin as they’d unknowingly cuddled up to him on that night. Something warm bloomed in his chest; the fae were no unfeeling creatures, but their mannerisms tended to stray away from typical human behavior. The fae were bold and bright, ornate and extravagant. They had a flare for the dramatic. This did not warrant that. This needed something...pure.

Malleus looked away before their eyes could meet. His attention was utterly desperate to dart elsewhere, if only to lessen the beating of his inhuman heart. He damned nature.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“About?”

“What I’m to do if I can’t leave.”

Ah right. Malleus had forgotten.

“Is such a stressful thought worth humoring so early?”

Yuu stretched, then looked up towards the ceiling as if in deep thought, their expression soft, surprisingly at ease. Part of him hoped he was the cause. They stood, turning to face him head-on. The light of dusk just behind them, they looked almost holy.

“Yeah, I guess it is. But it’s a possibility and one I need to come to terms with sooner rather than later.”   
  
“Mm..” Malleus fiddled with his uniform, “yes that would be responsible. Ultimately, your arrival wasn’t foreseen, and Crowley clearly is unable to find a solution, yet-”   
  
“I want you to teach me magic.” The statement came hard and fast like a car. Malleus, once again shocked into silence.

“...Huh?”

Their hands clasped his own, warm and smooth. He was aware of the way their thumb absently caressed his skin.

“I want you to teach me magic. I was talking to Leona earlier and he got me thinking, I want to be more useful.”

“You’re already plenty useful, strange one.”   
  
“Yes, yes. But it’s not the same. I want to be strong enough to support even you, Malleus. Strong enough to be by your side.”   
  


The prince blinked. Confused as to why they were swearing such oaths. He raised a neat brow. Perhaps he was missing something. The bright look in their eyes was alluring. Too hard to look away. Drawing him further and further into their madness.

“I want to visit your home, I want to see where you grew up. I want to be by your side and support you.”   
  
“I...Have enough support as is, serving a prince is no easy feat.”   
  
Yuu’s lips pushed out into a pout. Their grip tightened.

“You’re missing my point.”

Malleus stared at them, his face calm, but clearly confused. Yuu let him go and took a breath, pacing and pacing until their feet hurt. Concern washed over him, he stood to approach them, he settled his hands on their shoulders. 

“Malleus, when I’m around you my heart loses control. My head spins and I feel fluttery, like it's full of butterflies. You make me feel...Unreal, in a good way, in the best possible way. All the fears, all the sadness of being trapped here vanishes when I’m at your side. You make it all worth it.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

It was impossible for Malleus to stop the rush of heat going to his cheeks - nor the subsequent rosey hue. He stared at them, eyes wide, irises slit. For a moment all he heard was static, his mind comprehending their words. 

Yes it all made sense now. The feelings in his chest were not freak accidents, he was not going crazy. The mutualism of these mannerisms told him all he needed to know, all he cared to know. He sank it all in, something warm and fuzzy and precious.

Yuu was talking, but Malleus’ mind was elsewhere, he hardly registered his arms slipping around them, pulling them closer. His lips met theirs and they tensed momentarily, shock running through their body and melting away into comfortable acceptance. They returned the kiss and embraced him, set aglow in the dusk.

They stayed like that for a moment. Hands tight around each other’s clothes, tender in their hold but yearning. This was something powerful. Affirmed when Malleus pulled back and spoke lightly against their lips.

“ _ I love you _ ,” he said, breathless.

Yuu stared, entranced.

“You mean it?”

There was no room for silence, no room for deflecting. Malleus’ gaze was sincere as were his words.

  
  
“ _ The Fae cannot lie. _ ”


End file.
